Anything can happen!
by nat-nat1234
Summary: Bonnie disappeared.Where did she go? Read to find out more about it.This story will make you not want to stop reading, it will make the reader want more.


_**Introduction **_

_**Dear diary, today Stephan and I are going to be at my place alone with out Jenna or Jeremy. Can't wait. Until then, Bonnie and I are going to hang out for a bit. I just have to wait for her to call me for her to come over.**_

(The phone rings).

"Hello."

"Hey, you ready for me to come over?" Bonnie asked excitedly.

"Yeah come on over." Elena said.

"K see you when I get there."

"K bye." Elena said.

As Bonnie pulled into the drive way I sensed danger. I wanted to run to Bonnie but I had to search the house just to see if the house is walked in.

"Hello? Elena? You there?" Bonnie said curiously. "Ah!"

* * *

Chapter.1

I ran downstairs as fast as I could.

"BONNIE!" I yelled.

She was gone. I searched the hole downstairs, I could not find her. I called the cops.

"It's an emergency, my friend Bonnie walked into my house and then disappeared."

(Police man talking on the phone). "We will be there shortly".

I called Stephan over to stay with me until the cops got here. Then Stephan walked in the door.

"You OK"? Stephan asked.

"Yes but i hope Bonnie's OK"!

The cops finally pulled in the drive way, they ran to the door.

"Is everyone hear OK"? The police man said.

"Yes every one is fine, now can you help me find my friend Bonnie she dark skinned and she has black hair..."

"Yes we will do the best we can".

I walked up the starers to my room, Stephan followed me. As I walked in my room Stephan held my hand and sat me down beside him. He pulled me closer to him. He kissed my forehead and he gave me a hug. We stayed quiet for a little while, then I couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Stephan how can that happen to Bonnie she's a witch, how can she not save her self from a vampire?"

"Elena how do you know it's a vampire, it could be something else!"

"What could it be then? If it's not a vampire then what is it Stephen?"

"I don't know? Damon and I..."

"No Damon, just you."

"Well I can't do it alone, now can I?"

"No I will help you!"

"You help me? Um, no cause I don't want you to get hurt."

"Fine."

Then Stephan pushed closer to me and then kissed me cheek. Then stroked my hair and tucked my hair behind my ear. Then he gave me a look I've never seen him use before, then he kissed me. He kissed me so softly, I felt like crying. He never kissed me like that before. It was like the best kiss ever. Then he stroked my face so softly and then I laid down he laid half on top of me and half off, he started kissing my neck then "It" happened. I didn't want him to stop. As his fingers ran across my skin I shivered and got goosebumps. Him breathing in my ear distracted me from the other noises in the house. The time flew by...

I woke up with a smile on my face. I turned over to look at Stephan, but he was not there. I frowned, I got out of bed grabbed my cell phone and send a text to Stephan saying, "Where are you?" he didn't reply. So I got some of my new clothes and put them on. Bonnie picked them out with me at the store. I put on my shoes and walked out the door.

* * *

Chapter 2

I went to my locker and Matt walked up to me.

"Hey Elena!"

"Hey."

"Have you seen Bonnie? She's my science partner."

"No actually."

"Oh OK. Well I got to get to class, see you later."

I walk to my history class the first person I see is Stephan. I was kinda mad at the fact that he left me in my bed alone last night.

"Hey, why did you leave me in my bed alone last night?"

"Jenna walked in."

"Oh OK. Well that explains it."

Stephan smile's at me and we walk to our seats and open our books. Stephan texts me, and I take my cell out of my pocket to read the text.

_"I'm sorry about last night. I love you, last night was amazing!"_

I text him back saying, _"I love you too it was so amazing!"_

The day went by so fast I hardly remember what happened. Then Damon came to pick us up we went to his house. We walked in, Stephan pulled me aside...

"We didn't use a condom last night. Are you on the pill? just wondering."

"Yes, don't worry."

"OK." he sighed, relieved.

We walked into the living room and started talking about the disappearance of Bonnie. _  
_

"So we don't know what happened to Bonnie last night, Elena were you in the room that she was in last night?" asked Damon curiously.

"No, all I heard was her screaming. I didn't even hear the front door open." I responded.

"Well you must of heard the door open... oh yeah I forgot you don't have good hearing like us vamp's."

I gave Damon my worst death glare.

"Elena, Elena you there?" Stephan asked me.

"Sorry I was giving Damon my death glare."

"OK. We also haven't figured out what Tyler is maybe that's the thing that took Bonnie!" Stephan said suggesting his answer.

"You know Stephan's got a point, you never know maybe if I text her she may reply." I said.

I sent Bonnie a text saying, _"Where are you?"_

_

* * *

_

**_A/N: I hope you like it so far. its my VERY first story._**

**_please don't send any flames it would be appreciated_**

**_so review if you like it.  
_**


End file.
